


Feeding the Pack

by nobetterpicture



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Blood, Cannibalism, Gen, M/M, Murder, Supernatural Elements, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:45:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobetterpicture/pseuds/nobetterpicture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a remix written for SASO 2016 BR6, from the fill by DW user luckycricket here http://sportsanime.dreamwidth.org/14215.html?thread=6283911#cmt6283911</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeding the Pack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luckycricket33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycricket33/gifts).



> Why can I not write normal MomoKai.
> 
> Why
> 
> W H Y

What Momo never tells Kaidoh is that he knows the werewolf that bit him. Or that he was bit as a plot to get rid of werewolves in the town. OR that he’s the strongest wolf he’s ever felt that was originally a human.

Instead, he tries to gain Kaidoh’s trust and train him, much like the other unnatural werewolves he’s collected over the past few months, and slowly form a group that can fight back. Momo has never had the choice to be human, but he tries his best to be sure that humans are given the choice to be werewolves. 

Which is a bit hypocritical, he thinks, snapping the neck of another human for food. He’d been hunting this particular mugger for weeks now, making sure that they had no connections, before he went in and made the kill. Echizen says he’s soft when it comes to killing for food, but at least he actually _gets_ food for their little pack. 

He carries the body through the empty backstreets and when he reaches their house, he has to kick back the crowd from the door. 

“It’s like you’re all damn puppies.” He trips three of them, laughing when Hiyoshi lands on his ass, but gets the body finally into the kitchen. “Where’s Viper?”

“Locked in his room again.” Echizen says, pressing against him from behind to get a look at the meal. “Can I do it this time?”

Momo sighs, remembering the blood bath the kitchen became the last time he let Echizen try to clean a kill. 

“Yeah, no. But if you go can the plastic covers, I’ll let you have firsts.” The smaller wolf is gone immediately and Momo lets himself smile as he extends his own claws. 

About a hundred years ago, he worked as a butcher. He’s considered taking it up again after the councilman getting all this kids bit goes down because he was _good_ at it. He could butcher any kind of meat: cow, horse, deer, chicken, turkey- and of course, human.

Besides there was something so relaxing about sharp knives going through strong muscle and tendons like nothing. The way that bones cracked under his hands so easily. Momo never had an ounce of stress as a butcher. Without thinking too much, he starts to drag a single claw down the center of the mugger’s chest, fangs peeking out at the sight of red blossoming down the line. It’s not the same feeling as his knives, which he kept at his sharpest but knowing that it’s human meat, meat to _eat_ \- Oops.

He stops to wipe away a little bit of drool. 

Echizen returns with Hiyoshi behind him, arms full of plastic covering that’s quickly spread across the floor to catch any blood. He feels the other wolves peering into the kitchen waiting to eat and pride wells in his chest. Not is not the time to get carried away, especially with Kaidoh locked in his room again.

The process takes him about 20 minutes and when he gives the okay sign, he knocked away from the table. Momo watches for a moment, making sure no one fights. When he sees the white of bones, he knows it’s okay to leave and removes his blood soaked shirt and shoes, happy his pants survived for once. 

It’s a hundred steps out of the kitchen and up the stairs to Kaidoh’s door, steps that Momo’s counted more than a few times. He thinks that this is at least the twentieth, but it’s not like he’s counting or anything. 

Momo’s kind enough to give Kaidoh a curtesy knock with his free hand. Like usual, there’s no response. So, like normal, Momo breaks down the door and throws the hunk of wet meat right into Kaidoh’s face.

“Eat, Viper.” 

He hears the growl from behind the meat, watches the blood soak into the stupid green bandana Kaidoh always wore, then turns away to go back downstairs. 

It takes five steps for the growls to stop. Ten for the sounds of eating to start. 

New wolves are always easy, but Kaidoh has yet to say no to him. Which is good, considering he’s still unaware of his power. Momo doesn’t want to think about that just yet.

Instead, Momo skips down the stairs whistling, mind full of his little pack and Kaidoh. Just a couple more wolves, he thinks. Just a couple more.

He couldn’t wait to butcher the greatest kill, the one that his pack provides.


End file.
